Question: Omar walked to a hardware store in the evening and decided to buy a hammer for $1.21. Omar handed the salesperson $1.96 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Omar received. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ Omar received $0.75 in change.